Click, Click Zoom
"Click, Click Zoom" is the 3rd episode of Wild Force. Summary Taylor tries to teach Cole the ranger's rules however Cole believes the only rule they need is teamwork. Taylor goes off on her own and is turned invisible by Camera Org. The other rangers must defeat the Org to restore their teammate's body, as well as the other citizens who have been zapped. Meanwhile Princess Shayla tells the story of how the Animarium was lifted when Master Org originaly rised 3000 years a go. Plot 'Act I' Inside the Nexus Master Org tells the kneeing Toxica and Jindrax that due to the weakness of the Earth from pollution the time has come when the Orgs can rise again but this time they will rule the world forever. After the small pep talk Jindrax and Toxica exit the cavern but Toxica stops Jindrax and tells him there is something not quite right about Master Org but Jindrax puts it down to her active imagination. Toxica doesn't seem satisfied with his response and she sighs before walking off causing Jindrax to shake his head. On the Animarium Taylor is looking for the ranger's rule book when she sees Cole reading it and says she is glad gives Taylor her rule book back.]]to see him studying up. However Cole hands her the book and tells her there is too many rules. Taylor seems offended but Cole tells her that the only rule they need I team work. Dannystops his gardening form the side to comment on how he likes that but after Taylor gives him a disdainful look he goes back to gardening. Cole explains that with Danny's strength, Alyssa's knowledge and attempts to say Max's attribute when Max butts in by saying, "his good looks". Everyone laughs and Cole continues by saying the book is not necessary. Taylor throws the book at him and storms off despite Alyssa shouting that he didn't mean to insult her. Cole is puzzled as to why Taylor is so angry when Princess Shayla enters and explains that Taylor wrote the rule book and was the first to join as a ranger. Princess Shayla then says that Taylor helped Princess Shayla adjust to the world which is very different than it was 3000 years ago. Cole then asks what happened to the Animarium 300 years ago. Meanwhile Taylor is walking by the lake when she passes a boy and his mother who asks to hear the story of Animarium. Simultaneously Princess Shayla also tells the story to the rangers, A flashback shows the Kingdom of Animaria - in a beautiful valley humans are talking and hugging while wildlife and Zords run among them. A black hand emerges from a puddle of goo on the ground and outcomes Master Org who sends green vines shooting from his body which attack the people and wildlife around him. Suddenly everyone is running in fear as they are surrounded by flames and chaos. Master Org, Jindrax and Toxica are seen laughing and leading Putrids into causing destruction. As a group of Putrids approach Princess Shayla five warriors run over and fight off them off. One of the Warriors grabs the Princess and runs off to the temple. He lies her down and is about to leave but she calls for him to stop - he stops for a moment but then continues running. Princess Shayla then goes to sleep. The Five Warriors lift the Animarium into the sky by combining the light from their swords. Toxica and Jindrax are approaching the valley and are startled to see the Animarium lift before them. Its seen over the years the void left by the Animarium has since turned into a lake and the surrounding land has became an urban city. Back in the present, Princess Shayla says that with humans polluting the earth it has become weak and so allowed Orgs to rise again. Alyssa and Max tell Cole that they must now protect the earth from the orgs and that the animals each choose them to be warriors. Princess Shayla tells Cole that just like the Lion is king of the jungle so is his chosen ranger leader of the team. Meanwhile Taylor has just finished hearing the mother tell her son the same story. The boy asks if the story is true but his mother informs him that it is just fiction. Taylor smiles as the boy asks to hear it again and she walks off. 'Act II' A man is looking through pictures with his girlfriend when suddenly they are startled by Camera Org who takes attacks.]]their picture, causing them to turn invisible. Taylor is started by the girl's scream and runs over to see what the situation is however once she arrives she does not see anyone. However she sees the couple making footprints and hears them asking for help. Taylor is started and confused and steps backwards causing her to fall on a sandbag. She coughs and blows the sand from her face however the sand covers the couple - making them visible. They explain that a monster took their picture and made them invisible and Taylor promises to help them. At the Animarium the sacred water begins to spit water and Alyssa is called by Taylor who tells her that she is going after Camera Org. Cole grabs the phone to tell her not to do anything by herself bu she has already hung up. The rangers arrive at Turtle Cove to see the many victims of Camera Org as ambulance workers place blankets over invisible bodies. Meanwhile Taylor finds Camera Org and after morphing jumps at him however she is deflected and hit to the fights Jindrax alone.]]ground by Jindrax, who has suddenly appeared. Camera Org complements Jindrax on his show and Jindrax tells him that Master Org likes his work and wants to see more, Camera Org ensures him that it will be done. Taylor stands to face Jindrax and he tells her that he came to fight the rangers but it would seem she has lost her team. Taylor however tells him not to worry about the others as she can fight him alone. Jindrax allows the battle to commence by throwing his blades at her and then two beginning duelling in a looses her body.]]sword fight. Suddenly Toxica appears, she sneers in amusement at Taylor's efforts and as Camera Org has Taylor in shot Toxica takes the honour of pushing the button herself, causing Taylor to become invisble. The orgs laugh together at their success, saying that that's one down and four to go. The rangers arrive just in time to see Taylor loose her body. On the Animarium the rangers have Taylor in a blanket and Alyssa tells her to rest however Taylor forces free and looks in the water pool to see for herself. Taylor says she must find the Camera Org and destroy him and Cole says that it's his fault and that he will get her body back. Cole runs off alone and Max shouts after him to remember teamwork. Cole runs though the city, where Camera Org is taking more victims. Cole approaches him and tells him that he shows Cole his other victims.]]wants Taylor's body back but Camera Org states that he will be keeping hers and all the others that he snapped (Camera Org realises a screen from his camera which shows all his victims). Camera Org tells him to smile for the camera as he prepares to take Cole's picture but Cole ducks behind a car. Camera Org snaps a picture of the car, causing it to disappear, and Cole then runs into a warehouse. Camera Org runs after him and tells him not to let him loose the light. 'Act III' Back in the warehouse Cole is hiding behind a box, where he thinks about promising Taylor that he will get her and Jindrax arrive.]]body back, and he scans the room to think of a plan. Camera Org makes the boxes disappear and Cole runs off. Danny, Alyssa and Max approach the warehouse outside however they are met by Toxica and Jindrax who are accompanied by a group of Putrids. Toxica tells them to attack and the rangers and Putrids begins fighting. Cole sees his fellow rangers outside and Alyssa shouts to be careful. Camera Org tells him that his focus is all on him and so Max shouts for Cole to get out of the way. However Cole continues to stand despite his friends shouting to move. Just before Camera Org is about to click Cole jumps over at a pile of bar eels, above, and they all fall and hit Camera Org. Cole then morphs into his ranger form and strikes Camera Org causing the film to fall out. Cole returns everyone's body.]]stretches out the film and suddenly everyone is given their bodies back, including Taylor on the Animarium. Camera Org joins the Duke Orgs and they face the rangers. Cole tells them that it's over however Camera Org then takes out another film and is ready to take more pictures. Suddenly he is hit by Taylor who flies past and breaks his lens. Taylor is cheered by her friends and she comments that Cole just broke his own rule. Cole apologies and they agree to always use teamwork for now on. The rangers force the Orgs and Toxica, in fear, tells Camera Org to destroy them and so he heads for them and begins fighting with Taylor. Camera Org sends Taylor flying and the is destroyed by the Megazord.]]other rangers go to help her up and Camera Org then ties them all up with his film and Cole says that as the leader he cannot give up. Cole stands and calls for his lion blaster to be in cannon mode and blasts Camera Org which causes the film to fall off. The rangers all then stand and combine their weapons and with a quick shot destroy the org. Jindrax and Toxica come running over and Jindrax asks her to bring him up a level so Toxica performs her spell to make him return in bigger size. The rangers immediately call for their Zords to ascend and the Zords then each attack the Org. Cole then orders for the Zords to combine and they create the Wild Megazord. Taylor tells Cole that even though violence is not his first choice it's time to get rid of this Org and Cole agrees. Camera Org sends out his film to attack but the Megazord chops it into pieces with its sword and then destroys him with 'Mega Roar'. The rangers respectively cheer at their victroy. 'Act IV' Back on the Animarium Cole is sitting and looking at a picture of his parents when Taylor approaches and reassures him that they will find his parents. Cole tells Taylor that he really admires her confidence and Taylor says that he can use that attribute in his teamwork and the two share a handshake. The other rangers who were hiding behind the wall all emerge and embrace a group hug which causes Princess Shayla to say that she knew they would make a good team. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Max is angry that his fellow rangers don't believe him in seeing an Org and takes his anger out on Danny for not being with him. *Max goes off alone but is captured by Bell Org and calls for help. *Danny demands Bell Org to tell him what he has done with Max. ("Never Give Up") Notes 'Bloopers and Continuity Errors' *The book is called 'The Legend of Animarium' which is actually a serious grammatical error. It should have read either 'The Legend of Animaria' or 'The Legend of the Animarium'. *The drawing of Princess Shayla in the storybook resembles that of the original actress hired for the role, who was blonde and wore an entirely different style (and color) dress. Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-clickclickzoom-168.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-181.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-184.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-232.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-235.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-236.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-295.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-297.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-299.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-333.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-353.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-359.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-361.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-387.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-414.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-423.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-440.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-456.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-464.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-553.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-563.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-710.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-720.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-739.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-757.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-828.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-904.jpg prwf-clickclickzoom-1006.jpg